Konoha Military Academy
by Xsd
Summary: Naruto is a pathetic student with no motivation. But what happens when he finds out a dangerous school conspiracy? Will he decide to watch helplessly, or fight for the right to be called the top fighter in school? To become the
1. Chapter 1

Betrayed

Naruto checked his appearance in the mirror. His school uniform was in disarray and his blonde hair needed to be combed. "I look great today!" He said aloud.

Naruto slowly made his way to school. Walking in to the main building he made his way to his class. He looked at the other halls. This was one of his daily rituals. As he saw another hallway leading to another section pass by, he noted, as usual, that each hallway looked slightly less appealing as the last.

Finally he reached his assigned section. He looked at the hall that was much worse than the others. A few of the lights were either burned out, or blinking rapidly. On the walls graffiti covered almost every area of the hall. The lockers were also in disarray as one could see the missing doors on a few, and graffiti on the rest. He looked up at the top of the entrance and saw a sign that was covered in graffiti. But if you looked closely you could see the printed words that said D-section written on it.

The blonde sighed as he walked into the stereotypical high school hell that was his section of the school. He used to wonder how this single section of the school could look like absolute shit. But after a few weeks he pretty much realized it was only because this was the section that all the lowest scoring students attended. So as a result they got lower funding, as well an enormous amount of delinquents. The only good thing about this section of the school was that everyone was very weak.

That's because in the Jonin Konoha military academy, the section you were assigned to was based on your intelligence as well as your fighting skills. By fighting skills that meant your skill with the martial art of your choosing. Konoha is made up of two types of people. The first are the volunteers, they choose the martial arts by either picking a master or by being self taught. The second types are the members of the great military clans. These types of people study the family martial arts and have done so since before they could walk; as such they usually ranked higher than the volunteers. As for Naruto, he hadn't had much of a choice. Orphaned at birth he had been forced to enter the military academy, the only problem was he hadn't learned any martial arts. When Naruto had gotten tested, he scored so low they actually considered making an F-section. Of course that was because he had no fighting techniques and as for intelligence, he was as thick as a steel door. As soon as Naruto entered school he was branded an outcast from even the outcasts.

The only salvation he had was from his infamous pranks and his two friends Sai and Shikamaru. They were the only ones who didn't mind the blondes company, because unlike everyone else in D-section they had no motivation to leave D-section, and being caught with Naruto Uzumaki insured that. Of course Naruto knew that they could very easily make it into a higher ranked section. Shikamaru was extremely intelligent and Sai was very well balanced in his skills. Shikamaru however didn't care about the academy in the least, because he came from a military clan family and was forced to attend, he almost scored lower than Naruto. As for Sai… well Naruto didn't know why Sai wasn't placed higher.

Naruto walked into his classroom and sat down next to his two friends. They nodded at his direction and then looked back up to the teacher, who by now noticed the blue eyed boy.

"You're late again Naruto!" The brown haired teacher yelled so loud that Naruto could've sworn he was deaf in one ear afterward.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei! I woke up late and…" But before he could finish Iruka interrupted him.

"Just take your seat Naruto! You have detention!"

Naruto didn't argue and immediately took his seat. When Naruto first got his schedule for his junior year and saw Iruka as his first period teacher he knew he was in trouble. Iruka was the only teacher in D-section who actually tried to educate the students, something the students didn't care for at first. But when Iruka rejected a position in the great S-section, he earned the trust and respect of all the students of D-section. It was thanks to Iruka's teaching skills that some of the students actually managed to go to higher sections.

Iruka began the lesson and Naruto decided to pay attention for once.

Sakura ran toward the meeting. She was late for the Konoha 9 meeting. The Konoha 9 were the nine rulers of the school who served and reported directly to the Hokage. The Hokage was the ultimate power at the school. For the last 3 years the Hokage had been Sasuke Uchiha, after he had beaten the previous Hokage in his freshman year, making him the youngest Hokage in the history of the school. The Konoha 9 consisted of the nine strongest people in the school. Coincidently they had all been classmates since Genin Elementary school. Finally reaching the room where the meeting was to take place she stopped for a second to finger comb her hair and straiten her skirt, before walking into the room.

Walking into the room she was surprised to find that all the lights were turned off. She looked for the light switch and when she found it she turned the lights on, only to be surprised when she saw all the members looking down at the floor as if they were avoiding her gaze.

"What's going on you guys?" Sakura asked confused. When they just continued to look at the floor her confusion grew.

"You're late." A voice said behind her. Recognizing the voice Sakura turned around to be face to face with Sasuke. Now Sakura was really confused. Sasuke never came to meetings unless something serious happened.

"Sasuke why are you here?"

"I'm here because I wanted to attend the meeting but I don't understand why you had to attack me." Sasuke said calmly.

Now Sakura was completely lost. She hadn't attacked him, what was he talking about? Before she could question him though, Sasuke's bodyguard, Suigetsu came running out of the shadows with two swords drawn. Sakura barely managed to stop her arm from being amputated. She was so stunned at what was going on that she couldn't even defend herself from his attacks. He slashed at her leg this time and she immediately stumbled on her knee as the attack had cut some of her muscles. He went in for the kill. Realizing this Sakura lifted her fist and punched the floor creating a seismic shock that caused Suigetsu to trip. As he fell Sakura punched him with her other hand and he was sent flying straight toward the wall. After that Sakura fell down from the blood loss. Sakura looked up at the other members weakly.

"Guys can you help me out here?" She asked in pain. But instead of helping her they continued to look at the floor. Slowly Sakura felt the whole world crash around her.

"Guys c'mon help me out here!" She said with tears starting to form in her eyes. But still they didn't look up.

"Please help me!" She screamed now, tears falling freely from her face.

"Silence!" Sasuke yelled.

Surprised Sakura looked up to the boy who until now was her boyfriend.

"Sakura you are no longer a member of this council. Someone will gather your things and you will be going to D-section starting tomorrow. We should've never trusted a filthy volunteer like you."

It was at that moment that Sakura knew what this was about. There had always been a dispute between the volunteers and the clan members. She had always thought little of it, but recently the dispute had gotten worse. And that was why she was being betrayed now. She was the only council member who was a volunteer. Once she took it all in she looked at the room only to just notice that everyone had left. She remembered Sasuke explaining something about some medics, but at the moment she was to numb to care. She should have been thinking a thousand things a second but at the moment she couldn't even feel anything.

So there's the first chapter hope you like. I haven't worked on writing for a while. That's because my laptop broke when I was halfway into a chapter. I had no motivation afterward. So if you are wondering I will eventually update my other fic, just not now. I'm going to try to balance all these fics but its not easy so don't expect constant updates. I recently got a job at a shoe repair store and I start college tomorrow. So anyway review and tell me what you think. This is a fic I've been thinking about for a while now. Constructive criticism is encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling into Place

Ino walked with the rest of the student council out of the room. She looked at Sasuke and felt a little empty from what had just happened. Sure she and Sakura were rivals but she didn't want that to happen to her. She didn't want Sakura to get hurt. As she looked at the other members she could tell it wasn't exactly their proudest moment either, well maybe except for Karin, she looked ecstatic. But the rest of them didn't have much say in the matter. Sasuke was the strongest for a reason.

As if sensing their displeasure Sasuke turned around to address them. Looking at them intensely he gauged all of their moods. Some like Kiba made his disdain for the situation known. But others like Neji kept a strong resolved face.

"Look I know what happened in their seemed harsh but it had to be done." Sasuke said firmly. "We can't let the volunteers think were biased, we have to push our superiority on them so they understand that we are the best qualified to lead them. With Sakura gone they can no longer question our power. Sacrifices are painful to make but they have to be made if anything is to happen"

The council reluctantly nodded in agreement. It was true the volunteers were not fit to lead; they hadn't practiced for as long as the clan members had. How could they understand the martial arts like they could? It was hard but it had to be done. It was what was best, for everyone. With that Sasuke turned around and continued walking. The council looked toward their leader, determined to follow him to hell if they had to.

SSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssassssssss SSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarutobi sighed in exasperation. It had been a long day. For three years the school was ran by Sasuke Uchiha, and even though it wasn't all that great their had been stability. But now was the time that that would all change. The rivalry between the volunteers and the clan members was reaching it's critical point.

Even though Sarutobi was the principle he had no control over the actions of the school Hokage. The council of the fire country forbade interference of the school Hokage, since the school Hokage would eventually become leader of the army. All the school Hokage had to do was hold power till he graduated. Although most school Hokage's were defeated by the time they reached graduation, so far Sasuke had held the power of school Hokage for the longest time with no competition.

But that was all going to change now. It had to, because as a previous graduating Hokage himself Sarutobi knew that Sasuke wasn't a leader the army needed.

As he thought of how to change it, he heard a knock on the door that interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened and Sarutobi was pleasantly surprised to see his former student. "Jaraiya it's been a while."

"Same to you old man." The sage said happily.

"So what brings you here?"

"I've come to look for Naruto." He said a little more seriously.

"So it's time already huh?"

Jaraiya nodded his head. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"He should be in D-section. Like I've told you he has no martial art skills."

"Good that will make it easier to train him then." With that Jaraiya turned to leave. But the principle said one more thing before he left.

"Careful Naruto might not want to be trained."

Jaraiya grinned. "Well he might need some convincing then." and he closed the door on his way out.

Sarutobi looked at the door for a little while. 'Looks like a new player is going to be emerging.'

SSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssassssssss SSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSS

Naruto walked home from school after detention. 'Damn Iruka and his detention.' The truth was that detention was cut long ago, but when Iruka came in he decided to oversee detention for his students. 'Cause he loves us so much.' Naruto thought bitterly. Naruto walked to the dorm he had called home for the past 3 years of his life. On his way there a white haired man bumped into him.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Naruto yelled.

"What was that kid?" The man asked angrily.

"I said to mind your feet, grandpa." The blue eyed boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"How about you do something about it squirt!"

Naruto heard the name and his temper finally reached the boiling point. Naruto took a punch at the man, but instead of it landing the man grabbed Naruto's wrist and twisted it behind his back. It all happened so fast Naruto didn't even realize it till he was on his knees.

"Damn kid! I thought you were a student from the military academy but that was just pathetic!"

"That's because I don't know any martial arts, but I'm not going to need it to beat your ass!" Naruto declared all the while trying to squirm out of the man's grip, unsuccessfully.

The white haired stranger blinked in surprise. "Oi kid what's your name?"

Naruto scoffed at the man. "Well I guess it's only natural to know the name of the person who's going to kill you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

After hearing that the man, much to the surprise of the blond, let go of his arm.

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki huh?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to blink in surprise. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. I've been looking for you."

"Wh-what?" Naruto stuttered out.

"My name is Jaraiya and I was the sensei of your mother and father."

Now Naruto was completely surprised. He didn't want to believe it at first, but he highly doubted this guy could think of saying something so ridiculous just because he took a swing at him. "You knew my parents?" Naruto asked, still not believing the situation. "Well where are they? Are they around here?" Naruto asked suddenly excited by the thought that his parents were alive and looking for him. But as soon as he asked, the man looked very sullen.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but their dead."

And as soon as those words left his mouth Naruto's hope was depleted, and he started to scold himself for even having any hope. Naruto nodded his head "Oh… thanks for telling me…" and started to make his way to his dorm.

"Wait kid I'm not done talking to you!"

Naruto turned around "Well what else do you want to tell me?"

"I want to teach you martial arts."

"…"

"…"

They stared at each other.

"Sorry not interested." Naruto deadpanned.

"…what?"

"I said I'm not interested."

"What the hell do you mean? Do you realize how many people would kill to be in your position?" Jaraiya yelled.

"Look I'm not interested in learning martial arts, it's pointless." Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jaraiya seethed at hearing this but after a few seconds he took in a deep breath and calmed down. "Well when you change your mind just say it out loud and I'll hear you." Jaraiya said.

'What does he mean by that?' Naruto wondered. Shaking the thought away Naruto decided to make it clear. "Well I won't change my mind; I don't care about martial arts."

Jaraiya just chuckled and started to walk away. "Kid you're an Uzumaki! You can't escape fighting; it's in your blood." He said over his shoulders.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man's retreating form and then went back to walking to his dorm.

SSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSS asssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura made her way to her new dorm in D-section. After the medics had healed her up they immediately kicked her out of the infirmary, even though they had a minimum two day policy for severe fight wounds. 'Sasuke when did you plan to betray me?' Everything about this banishment was so swift and… well planned. This wasn't something he had done on a whim. This was premeditated; he had the complete intention to betray her for a while now.

Finally she made it to the dorm building. After entering she was immediately taken a back by the state of the building. 'My god it's like all the scum and filth of the city live here.' Deciding it was best not to stay in the open for to long she started to look for her room.

Finally she found the room labeled 15B, on the second floor. When she opened the door she was a bit surprised to find it filled with someone else's things. 'Am I in the wrong room?' She thought. But she knew that didn't make sense because the key wouldn't work for this door if it was wrong. After mulling over it for a while she found the answer, and promptly smacked herself for not realizing it right away.

She had a roommate. She didn't have a roommate before because she was a member of the student council. But now she wasn't a member of the council and didn't get any of the benefits she once had. She looked at the living space and saw a small walk-in kitchen, a door that she assumed was the closet, a TV in one corner of the room and a bed in the other.

'Hopefully my roommate is nice…' Was the thought she had before she heard someone walked in to the room.

"What the hell?"

SSSSSS sssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSs sssssssssssassss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSS

Naruto made it to the dorms and walked to his room. The day had been a long one and he was looking forward to a long hot shower to relax his body. Finally he made it to his floor and headed for his room, 15B. As he walked to his door he saw that it was open. Instantly on alert he cautiously made his way to the doorway and was surprised to see… a girl?

"What the hell?"

The girl turned around and Naruto, for the thousandth time today was shocked by what he saw. She had pink hair and green eyes. She was covered in bandages and looked a little worse for wear. She wore the schools standard black skirt and a white button up shirt. She had all the buttons up except for the last two. And it was all topped off with the standard black tie, which was hanging loosely.

But none of this was as important as the fact that this was the same girl Naruto had gone to Chunnin middle school with. This girl was none other than Sakura Haruno. "Sakura?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssassssssss SSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssssss

"What the hell?"

Sakura turned around at the sound of the person's voice. 'Well so much for being nice.' When she looked at who was standing across from her she couldn't believe her eyes. But their was no mistaking that crazy blond hair, and blue eyes. He wore his uniform as if he slept in it, which he probably did. Their was no way she didn't know who it was.

"Sakura?" He said in his unmistakable voice.

"Naruto?"

SSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssssss

The two teenagers looked at each other speechless from the turn of events.

Finally "What are you doing in my room?" Naruto asked confused.

Sakura blinked as she remembered where she was. And she realized who her new roommate was. 'No, how the hell could I be expected to live with Naruto!' She thought. 'This has officially become hell.'

But she was disturbed from her thoughts once again by Naruto, who was now waving his hand in her face. "Hello! Earth to Sakura."

Sakura slapped his hand away and half muttered and half growled something out.

"Uh, sorry Sakura what did you say I didn't quite catch that?" Naruto asked.

"I said I'm your new roommate!" Sakura yelled with a blush at the embarrassment of it all.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Don't make me repeat myself! I'm not going to tell you why either, just know that I'm attending D-section now."

Naruto heard her snappy tone and remembered that as a common habit of hers. Naruto eagerly nodded his head, so that he could get off her bad side. "Ok then so how do you want to do this then?" Naruto asked referring to the living arrangements. Just then Sakura's stomach let out a deep growl.

"Maybe it'd be better if we ate first." Sakura said with a slight blush. "What do you have to eat?"

Naruto considered the question, and then he walked to his cupboard. "I have ramen!" He said, and sure enough the cabinets were filled with ramen of all kinds and brands. Sakura looked at the ramen and couldn't help but shake her head.

"Do you have anything that's not ramen?" She asked annoyed.

"...no."

Sakura couldn't believe this. How the hell was she going to live with this baka! All he had was ramen. She was about to yell at him, but stopped at the last second. 'Yelling at him isn't going to solve anything.' "I'll have some beef ramen." She said.

Naruto nodded his head and began preparing the ramen. As they waited for the ramen to finish they stood in the kitchen looking at each other awkwardly.

Attempting to break the ice Naruto said something. "So what's up with the bandages?"

Sakura frowned. "I got them in a fight."

Naruto was about to ask if that's the reason she was in D-section, but then he remembered the girl's earlier warning. After the ramen finally finished they dug in and finished quickly, without saying anything to each other.

Sakura looked around the room and frowned. "Naruto this place is a mess."

Naruto looked around the room and saw that she was indeed right.

"Well sorry about I'm not one for cleaning." He said with a fox grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever just help me clean it up."

Naruto went wide-eyed at the thought of having to clean up his mess. "Do I have to?" He asked hoping that he wouldn't have to clean up 3 years worth of his own mess. Unfortunately today was not his day.

"Of course you do baka!"

Naruto nodded his head. 'What's the worse that can happen?'

SSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssssss

_5 hours later_

Naruto was a bloody mess on the half cleaned floor. They had managed to clean literally half the room. Unfortunately Sakura found Naruto's "questionable literature." Needless to say she had little mercy for the blonde. After that Sakura decided that they split the room, Sakura getting the clean half of course.

As Naruto got his body off the floor he noticed one final problem. "Um, Sakura where are you sleeping?" Naruto asked.

Sakura heard the question and she couldn't believe her luck. Their was only one bed. Sakura looked around the room. "Well I guess you can sleep on the floor."

Naruto frowned. "No way this was my room originally!"

"Well you aren't sleeping with me! I saw what you kept in your closet."

Naruto blushed but he didn't back down. "Fine I think I can find a solution to the problem."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

Naruto dug around through one of his piles of stuff. After a few seconds he pulled out a long piece of cardboard and some duct tape. Sakura looked at him curiously as he walked to the bed and put it in the center of the room. Then after a few seconds of muttering, cursing, and growling Naruto stepped back to display his handiwork.

"Ta-da! I fixed the problem!"

Sakura inspected Naruto's… solution? All he had done was tape up the cardboard as a divider. They were still going to have to sleep in the same bed, but it wouldn't be that bad now.

"I guess that'll do for now then." She said with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

Naruto went to the closet and came out with a blanket. 'It's a wonder he manages to find these things in all that mess.' Sakura thought.

Naruto then shamelessly stripped to his underwear and hopped into his side of the bed. Sakura didn't see it coming so she hadn't had the chance to yell at him for his indecency. Once she recovered though she was very angry and was about to say so till she saw that he was already sound asleep. 'No use saying anything about it now. Better to go to bed for now, it's been a wild day.'

SSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssssss

A/N

That was a long one… well I think it was. It'll probably be pretty short when it's posted. I hope you enjoy. You can expect some fight scenes either next chapter or the one after. What this chapter did was establishing the politics of the academy, as well as set the plot for the story. It'll definitely pick up in speed. If you noticed the awkwardness between Naruto and Sakura, I can assure you that's what I intended. As the story progresses though that'll change. You might also notice my updating is going to be irregular. That's not going to change till I get a new laptop and my college classes finally settle in. Well Till next time.


End file.
